Titan Assault
by Kasanelover
Summary: Berk was good for 5 years straight thanks to their new chief and Alpha. But what happens when the dragons start leaving the island and a new beast is found? Read and find out! Rated T just in case.
1. The Beast

**Look! I'm not dead! I got transferred to public school last week (9/16/14) and it has been kicking my ass. On the first week, I literally fell asleep as soon as I came home and ate dinner and not wake up until either 6:30AM or late into the night like 1-4 in the morning. My school looks like a prison and boy, does it feel like one, both literally and metaphorically.**

**With that being put to the side, I present you yet another crossover! :3 I've been working on it since early September (MAYBE late August, I can't remember when I started exactly) in a notebook I bought from Walmart. ^^ So you can expect (or hope for) quite a few updates tonight (or today if you're not in EST). Enjoy! ;p**

Berk had been stangin strong for the past 5 years thanks to their new leader, Hiccup. The Outkast ***Outcast?*** haven't been attacking since and dangerous dragons like the Screaming Death or the Red Death haven't wrecked havoc to this or any other islands. The other dragons were safe and sound under Toothless's care.

The Dragon Academy hasn't been used in a very long time so it gathered a lot of dust over the years. Because of how long it's been since he's even looked inside, Fishlegs decided to go in with Meatlug. When they were in, he looked at all the dust that built up. Meatlug inspecting the dust as well but instead of just looking at it, she pressed her nose against it and blew it off the items it was on, making her sneeze many times.

"Ah...the Dragon Academy. It's been such a long time since we have been in it, right girl?"

Meatlug responded with a simple nod and walked up to Fishlegs to lick his face. It was then she stopped messing around with the dust. Soon, Fishlegs examined the cages and got a quick glance of the sky.

"Aaahhh...well Meatlug, I think we should get going. Hiccup might be wondering where we are afterall." Fishlegs soon mounted Meatlug and patted her head, giving Meatlug the cue to take flight.

As the two were in the air, Fishlegs began to read his book on the dragons discovered so far. Unfortunately, the reading wasn't very long as Hookfang, with Snotlout on his back, flew by. Snotlout slapped the book out of Fishlegs's hands when he had the chance.

"Hey!" Fishlegs said.

"Hiccup needs us at the Great Hall! Stop reading and hurry up!" With that said, Hookfang flew away from Meatlug and Fishlegs.

Meatlug decreased her elevation until she was at the ground. She landed and sniffed around for Fishlegs's book. Lucky for her, it wasn't that far from where she was standing and found it in a matter of seconds. Once she found it, she grabbed the book with her front teeth and held it for Fishlegs. Fishlegs unmounted Meatlug for a moment and grabbed the book, shortly mounting her afterwards.

"Good girl, Meatlug." Once more, Fishlegs patted Meatlug on the head.

Meatlug ran over to the Great Hall, seeing as it wasn't as far as she had anticipated it to be. In the Great Hall, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless were all sitting at the table, awaiting for the two. Everyone else was already there.

Toothless guided Fishlegs to his seat and directed Fishlegs to where the other dragons were, which was basically anywhere since they were scattered about in the Hall. Meatlug plopped onto the hard floor while Fishlegs took a seat.

"There you are!" Astrid said, as if Fishlegs was late.

Fishlegs didn't respond and simply awaited for Hiccup to say what he needed to say.

"Good. That you guys are all here, we can get this meeting started." Hiccup said.

"It's not much of a meeting, it's more of a quick update on life." Astrid added.

"Right."

Everyone listened intently, including the dragons.

"Now then...ummm...I'm going to be..." Everyone waited for Hiccup to finish his sentence.

"I'm going to be...a father."

Everyone, except Astrid, gasped and widened their eyes. Even Toothless wasn't aware Astrid was pregnant, nor was he ever informed.

"Wait, wait, wait...you brought us all over...just to tell us...ASTRID'S PREGNANT?!" Snotlout asked. He slammed his fists on the table.

Astrid slammed her axe on the table hard enough for it to leave a hole in the table and allowing it to stand there before she pulled it out and held it up, threatening to do the same thing to Snotlout if he complained once more. Snotlout soon calmed down and stared at the axe.

"U-u-ummmm...what I meant to say was...uuhh...congrats!"

"Hmph. That's what I thought." Astrid muttered.

"Anything else you need to tell us? Like, how long this has been going on for?" Ruffnut asked.

"We just got the news." Hiccup replied.

"Wait...does this mean that...you guys had a baby...while telling us about it?" Tuffnut asked.

"No, Tuffnut. What I mean is we got the news earlier today."

"Oh...that makes sense. Needed to clarify that."

"So does this mean Notlout will no longer be chief after you?" Fishlegs asked, having a grin on his face.

"Hey, I still have a shot!"

"He's right, Fishlegs. If someting happens to me or, Thor forbid, the baby, Snotlout will still be in charge."

"Exactly." Snotlout put his hands on the back of his head.

Hookfang lit himseof on fire for a second. Toothless facepalmed and turned his back to Hookfang, staring at Hiccup instead of everyone else.

"So...that was it?" Fishlegs asked.

"For the most part. I'm considering having one of you guys investigate the firest."

"What for?" Astrid asked.

"Some of the wild dragons native to Berk have been fleeing off the island never to be seen again. It's a bit suspicous."

"Nominate yourself." Snotlout muttered. Unfortunately for him, Hiccup and Astrid heard him.

Astrid stood up and looked Hiccup. "No way. I'm going."

"But Astrid you're-"

"We can't lose our chief. Not again." Astrid said, cutting off Hiccup.

Hiccup stared at Astrid befomr coming up with a conclusion. "I'll go with you then."

"Then it's settled. Hiccup and I will go investigate the forest while you guys keep a close eye on the village and the dragons' behavior. If something happens, you guys know the drill and if you can't handle it by yourself...well, you also know the drill on that as well."

Everyone and their dragons nodden in a greement and left the Great Hall. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut went their respective ways with their dragons and Hiccup and Stormfly head straight for the forest with their dragons.

"How long has this been going on?" Astrid asked.

"I can't say a specific time. I caught it during my last flight with Toothless but it could've been going on a lot longer."

"Stormfly and the others are just fine though."

"They have someone other than themselves to count on though. They know we try our hardest to protect them from harm's way but wild dragons can only do so much by themselves."

"Yeah, that's true. But we can't do too much either, even with our dragons or as a team."

"True. But we can try and-"

"Hiccup, look!" Astrid pointed at the ground, with contained and enormous footprint.

Hiccup investigated it, trying to figure out what made the footprint. "Hmmm..."

"Where do you think it came from?"

"I can't put my finger on it..."

The footprint resembled that of a hooved animal, more spefically a deer/horse hybrid, fused with dragon claws that reached 12 feet. There were 4 claws, with 3 claws being in the front and only 1 claw being in the back.

"Do you think it could be a new dragon species?"

"Highly doubt it but there's no harm in looking at it that way." Hiccup put his finger on the dirt the footprint resided in.

"If it is a dragon, it sure is gigantic...maybe even larger than the Red Death."

"Or the same size. Maybe even the size of the Alpha himself." Hiccup and Astrid began to walk again.

There still wasn't anything that can be passed on as evidence as to why the dragons were acting so strange or support that it could be a new large species of dragon. At one point, they all _considered_ going back to the village when they came across what they _assumed_ was the same footprint from before.

"Let's head home, Hiccup. All we're finding is an abnormal track left by some creature that is currently considered to be a dragon."

"Let's look a bit more. You never know what'll show up."

"I know you wanna head back."

"I do, no doubt about it but-"

Toothless roared as a dragon ran into him and Stormfly. Hiccup took notice as did looked in all directions but saw nothing that could explain why the dragon was retreating, where it originally was on Berk, and who it was retreating from.

"What are they running from?!" Astrid asked as she covered her face to guard her from oncoming Terrible Terrors.

Hiccup looked at where the Terrrible Terrors came from." They'lre all comeing fomr there!" He pointed to the West, where there was a clear path.

Astrid looked over once the Terrible Terrors were past her. She ran down the path with Hiccup, Toothless, and Stormfly following her. Once they made it to what seemed like the end of the path, Toothless bumped into something hard. When he looked up, it was a huge hoof with 3 12 feet long front claws and 1 12ft long back claw, just like the footprint they came across earlier. He looked even higher, only to see a leg. Not just any leg. A _human_ leg. When he reached out to touch it, it felt like the world's softest fur however.

Only half of the leg was visible but it was enough to tell everyone that there was no new species of dragon. However, there was a new beast discovered, which is just as good as discovering a dragon. Still, Hiccup was puzzled on what it was.

"What the heck..."

"What should we call it?" Astrid touched the beast's leg.

"Nothing yet. But once we get a look at what's above, we can come up with a name or a term."

Astrid and Hiccup mounted their dragons. The dragons however didn't budge as they didn't trust what was up there, even with their riders accompanying them. Overtime though, they flew up.

The higher they got, the more was revealed of the creature. First off, it was bipedal. Second, it had a human structure, yet some animal characteristics. It had a very long tail with bright red spines and tail fins at the tip, having Toothless's tail structure. It had large wings that reached 220.4ft., also resembling Toothless's wings, with the exception of the color. From what they've seen so far, the beast had a tan-tangerine-ous skin tone. It had very long, smooth jet black hair and 5 more claws on each finger, each of them being white.

Once they reached the head of the beast, they were 100 meters in the air. Out of exhaustion, Toothless and Stormfly were forced to land on the beast's shoulder. The beast obviously didn't mind or it just didn't feel them landing. Hiccup began to investigate what he could on the body. He walked up to the neck and applied pressure to it, enough to catch the beast's attention. It blew smoke from it's nose and turned it's head to Hiccup with it's intimidating dragon glare. The eyes and pupils were light blue with bright red irises. Everyone froze.

"Oh my..."

"That is...oh boy..."


	2. Who to Fear and Who to Respect

Toothless roared softly while Stormfly look at Astrid for answers and backed a little bit at the sight of the beast's eyes. Astrid simply looked at the beast's male human-like features like the Adam's Apple. Hiccup was still in awe.

"What do we do about it?" Astrid asked.

"Well first, we gotta find out if he's dangerous. Then we have to find out how, when, and why he came here as well as where he originally came from.

"Right!" Astrid and Stormfly didn't move anywhere and waited for Hiccup and Toothless to do or come up with something.

Slowly but surely, Hiccup and Toothless approached the beast's face. Hiccup reached his hand out towards the beast's chin. When his hand came in contact, the beast blew smoke from his nose again, reducing Hiccup's and Toothless's vision temporarily. Once the smoke cleared up, the beast was already looking away from Hiccup and Toothless.

"...umm...hi there?"

The beast looked back at Hiccup and Toothless. He knew both were scared as to what he might do them but expressed that he wasn't a threat to them or any other vikings and dragons by yanking a tree from it's roots, shaking the leaves off, and sitting down. He began to write in the ground. Everyone looked down to see what he was writing.

"He's...writing." Astrid said.

"I know...this must be one smart beast." Hiccup said.

The beast set the tree aside and allowed them to see what he wrote.

"It says...I'm a Titan." Astrid said.

"A Titan?"

The beast nodded and looked around as numerous dragons flew right past him, some even landing on his head.

"Interesting..." Hiccup said.

Soon, another so called "Titan" apeared. This time, it was a female, having breasts. The arms appeared to be wings as it had the wing-like appendages of a Monstrous Nightmare and she had very long black hair, similar to that of the male Titan. Her skin tone was grey like a dead person and her head was down, making it even harder to get a glimpse of her face.

"Who is that?"

The male Titan grabbed the tree he pulled from the ground and erased what he wrote before with his hand. He began to write again. When he finished, he set the tree to the side again.

"It says...that is my...sister? This thing has a sister?!" Astrid asked.

The male Titan nodded and cleaned the dirt off his hands. Not long after, the female Titan came over. Toothless and Stormfly were able to look at her eyes, which were bulging out of their sockets. They were all black with only the iris being light blue. Like the male Titan, her stare was intimidating and had slit irises.

It wasn't long before everyone got to view her face. She lacked lips and had razor sharp teeth. She had two(2) huge holes in her cheeks, allowing anyone to see the interior of the mouth and anything small enough to actually go inside and explore.

Once the female Titan came close enough to the male Titan, the male Titan's irises dilated greatly. He looked like Toothless when he got around Dragon Nip once.

"Umm...hello?" Astrid asked.

The female Titan stared at Astrid. She didn't wave or talk back. Instead, she nodded and looked back at the male Titan. Soon, Toothless and Stormfly were able to take flight again and hovered beside the male Titan. The male Titan encouraged them both to stop by roaring at them. It wasn't a very loud roar but it was enough to make Toothless and Stormfly to land and actually bow in respect.

"Why are they bowing?" Astrid asked.

"He must be in an Alpha beast."

The male Titan roared again, this time louder. Hiccup and Astrid actually bowed as well.

"Yep. Definitely Alpha." Hiccup said softly.

The male Titan simply looked around the forest to see if anything was coming. He was able to hear yelling from afar, meaning there was something ahead. The female Titan heard it as well and turned her head, only to get gased out by a Zippleback in the face. She didn't have time to react when the Zippleback sparked up the gas, causing a huge explosion in her face. She roared, which sounded very much like woman screaming. Everyone covered their ears.

"What's going on?!" Astrid asked.

"Go Barf and Blech!" A pair of twins said.

"Ruff and Tuff!" Hiccup said.

Toothless and Astrid flew out of the way for the conflict with their riders still on them. They saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut riding Barf and Blech.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut!? What are you guys doing?!" Hiccup asked.

"Snotlout told us to attack this thing! It ate a dragon that blew fire into it's face!" Tuffnut replied.

Hiccup stared at the female Titan, who was still screaming in agony and covering her eyes. She attempted to flee but Barf wouldn't let her. He's blow gas into her face and made Barf ignite it numerous times. Steam was coming from her face.

The male Titan roared loudly, making Barf and Blech stop what they were doing and landed in front of the male Titan, staring up at him like he was under his control. The male Titan growled, making Barf and Blech fly away.

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruffnut asked.

"I don't know. Barf and Blech, go back that way!" Tuffnut replied.

Barf and Blech didn't respond to Tuffnut. He didn't even bother to look at him and kept flying back to the village.

"Snotlout isn't gonna like this." Ruffnut said.

"Who cares, he's not the chief! Hiccup is!" Tuffnut said.

The female Titan was whimpering and roaring with her wings covering her face. The male Titan attempted to touch her but it only made things worst. She ran in the opposite direction Barf and Blech went, roaring along the wait. The male Titan, as much as he wanted to stay, said his farewells and followed the female Titan.

Hiccup and Astrid were shocked at what just happened. Such and innocent yet powerful creature was attacked just because she ate _one(1)_ dragon. Who knew what was going to happen now. Was the female Titan going to strike back or forgive Ruffnut and Tuffnut and their dragons for their actions?

What was she and the male Titan capable of doing to Berk if they do attack?


	3. Berserk, Tame, and the Titan

**I've been trying to get in at least one chapter a day until I run out of chapters to post. As you can see, that hasn't been going well. However, it does give me time to write more chapters so I'll have more to post up. So I guess it's a "worth a while" wait. :3**

Hiccup and Astrid were pacing around, wondering how to confront the situation they're in. They can't just simply walk up to the female Titan and tell her not to attack. And even if they could, she may not even listen or get the idea to attack when she hadn't thought of it. They scolded Snoutlout for his decision and let Toothless and Stormfly deal with him while they were thinking.

Eventually, Astrid gave in and punched a hole in a tree. "UGH! I can't believe it!"

Hiccup looked over at Astrid. "I can't either. Then again, I can. It's Snotlout."

"Even Ruffnut and Tuffnut wouldn't think of that! And they're practically mindless!"

Hookfang, which was confiscated from Snotlout as part of the punishment, poked Astrid with his claw.

"Not now, Hookfang." Astrid said.

Hookfang picked Astrid up by hooking her shirt onto his claw and holding her up high. There, she was able to see a Titan in the distance. It was much shorter than the male and female Titan they saw before but it was still pretty large. It wasn't evenly poportioned like the male and female Titan either, with a small head and an abnormally large body.

"Uh oh..." Astrid said.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Hookfang and I found one of the female Titan's troops."

Hiccup climbed up Hookfang and looked at the Titan. "It can't be. This-"

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned their heads, only to see Snotlout riding another Monstrous Nightmare. He was heading straight towards them, making them scatter about to get out the way. Suprisingly, the landing was quite successful and Snotlout got off the Monstrous Nightmare pretty easy. "Like my new ride?"

Hookfang was shocked and narrowed his eyes at Snotlout. He turned his back towards him and pouted, blowing smoke from his nose.

"Snotlout! Go back to the village!" Astrid said.

"No way! I'm going to kill that thing once and for all! And Hookfang Jr. here is gonna help me!"

"You have Hookfang! You don't need another one!"

"If you guys would've never taken him from me, I would've never used one of his kids!"

"So what are you gonna do with Hookfang when we give him back to you?"

"Simple! I'll ride Hookfang one day and Hookfang Jr. another day!"

Hookfang turned around and roared at both Hookfang Jr. and Snotlout. He walked behind Astrid and Hiccup, as if he wanted to be with them instead of Snotlout due to his betrayal. He glared at them both angrily.

"Hookfang?"

Hookfang growled and stood on his hind legs. He tried to slap Snotlout across the fae with his wings to Astrid stopped him before he could. "It's not worth it Hookfang."

"Hmph! Fine! I don't need you anymore anyways! I may have built an incredible bond with you but leaving me just for a little switch? That's not loyalty, that's just plain selfish! C'mon, Hookfang Jr.! Let's knock out that thing already!" Snotlout mounted Hookfang Jr.

Hookfang Jr. looked at Hookfang before growling at him lowly. Hookfang roared back and even attempted to bite him. Hookfang Jr. moved out the way before he could get bitten and flew away, roaring at his own father before doing so.

Hiccup petted Hookfang, only to have Hookfang suffer an emotional breakdown, whimper, and fall over. He wanted to cry but didn't because he wanted to keep his manly posture. Eventually though, he did cry but he covered his eyes so no one would see.

"Aww, don't cry Hookfang." Astrid said.

"Yeah. You don't need Snotlout anyways. He doesn't deserve a great Monstrous Nightmare like you." Hiccup said.

Hookfang uncovered his eyes and looked at Hiccup with his pupils dilated. He tilted his head, giving the idea that he was trying to say "Do you really mean it?". He still had a few tears running down the side of his face.

"Yeah." Hiccup said, patting Hookfang on the head.

Hookfang wiggled his tail and stood up. He ignited himself but only for a few minutes before stopping.

"Good boy." Astrid said.

Soon, a giant wave struck the three(3), causing them to get thrown back. Hiccup and Astrid hit trees and Hookfang hit an abnormally large stone. Neither of them were knocked out but they were suffering from mild pain. When the pain went away, they looked up, only to see Hookfang Jr. and Snotlout coming by with smiles on their faces. The two landed in between Hiccup and Astrid.

"We just took out the beast." Snotlout said proudly with his chest out.

Hookfang Jr. nodded and stuck his tongue out at Hookfang. Hookfang responded with a growl.

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not telling-"

"TELL US OR YOUR HEAD'S MINE!" Astrid hollered as she held up her ax.

Snotlout jumped back. "I hit the back of it's neck!" He said with great fear.

Astrid put her ax down and glared at Snotlout.

"We could use this information..." Hiccup said.

Astrid and Hookfang looked over at Hiccup. "How so?"

"We may need to initiate a battle against the Titans."

"Titans?" Snotlout asked.

"That beast you slayed earlier. It's a Titan." Hiccup replied.

"Dumbass." Astrid mumbled while looking away from Snotlout.

Hookfang nodded in agreement to Astrid. Hiccup agreed with Astrid as well but showed no sign of it.

"Hey! I heard that!" Snotlout said.

Hookfang snorted in disgust and whipped his tail at Snotlout. Snotlout moved out the way before his tail could make contact with his face.

"Doesn't matter. Anyways, what should we do?" Astrid asked.

"We train. All of us. We don't know what those Titans will do, especially the female one." Hiccup replied.

Astrid nodded. She mounted Stormfly and signaled Hookfang to follow her. Hookfang nodded and once Stormfly took fly, so did he. Hiccup and Toothless soon followed and finally Hookfang Jr. and Snotlout.

-Many hours later...-

Night had fallen and all the vikings and their dragons in the village were still training for the potential fight they were going to have with the Titans. Hiccup, Astrid, their dragons, and Hookfang on the other hand stopped training not too long ago.

"I wonder what Titans eat." Astrid said.

"Well, based on what Snotlout said, dragons." Hiccup said.

"Snotlout's an idiot. For all we know, it could've been a tree or something that _resembled_ a dragon."

"True. But we didn't see it so we can't say he was lying."

"I guess...but to hurt the female Titan over a dragon? I mean, I know dragons shouldn't be hurt like that but if that's what Titans eat then let them be! And it wasn't even anyone's dragon, there wasn't exactly a valid reason to freak out."

"I know."

"I think Snotlout should be Titan bait."

"But they only eat dragons."

"Dress him up as a dragon then! Or put him in the mouth of a Gronckle!"

"Bu-"

"Not Meatlug."

"Astrid, I think you're going a little-"

"I'm not going overboard! This is serious! We don't know what Titans are capable of, especially Tame and Beserk! For all we know, they can take out an island in seconds."

"Tame and...Beserk?"

"Yeah! The male and female Titans we saw earlier today!"

"So I'm assuming Beserk iiss..."

"The female Titan."

"And Tame is the male?"

"Yes."

"Ooookkaaayyy..."

"Shut up, the kid(s) will have better names."

"I hope so..." Hiccup mumbled, looking away from Astrid.

Hookfang titled his head and poked Hiccup on the back. Hiccup looked at him.

"Don't worry, Hookfang. You can stay with us until you find a new rider or at least a new home to sleep in." He said.

Hookfang wagged his tail and crawled under Hiccup's bed. His snout was sticking out as well as his tail but even still, he was happy. Hiccup chuckled and laid on his bed, only to have Hookfang slip his tail through the one of the openings on the sides of the bed and coil it around his waist.

"Oh boy..." Hiccup said, already started to feel uncomfortable.

**Yeeaaahhh, a lot of stuff was changed from the original draft...I think this one is longer than the original though so that's the upside. I'll try to get in the next chapter later on today (10/4/14). For now, enjoy this one! :3**


	4. Her Rage Point

**(Fast forward from the last chapter time of day) **It was now morning. There were many vikings sleeping outside of their homes with their dragons and weapons in hand. Some were laying down and others were standing up with their heads down. Hiccup and Astrid were the few vikings with their dragons and Hookfang that slept inside their homes.

Toothless was hanging from the roof by his tail since Hiccup ordered Hookfang to sleep on his stone rather than under the bed. Suprisingly, he was rather comfortable, considering the wooden beam he was hanging from was filled with splinters. Unfortunately, his beauty sleep was about to come to an end.

The ground began to shake, similar to that of an earthquake. No damage was done to the house but it did snap the beam in half, waking Toothless up and bringing him to the ground. The loud _thud _woke up everyone else.

"Bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless shook the landing off and ran up to Hiccup, putting his face all over him. Hiccup pushed him away and got out of bed. He looked out the window but couldn't see anything out of the usual. Astrid was awake but she didn't get out of bed. Instead, she attempted to go back to sleep.

"What's going on?" She said softly.

Suprisingly, Hiccup managed to hear her over the sound of things breaking and shaking. "I don't know. But I'm about to find out." He ran outside.

The shaking came to a halt but occured again not too long later. It was hard enough to roll Astrid out of bed.

"Uh! I'm up!" She said, wiping the little but of drool off her face and standing up with her eyes widen.

Toothless ran outside with Hiccup, only to be face to leg with the humanoid beasts that he confronted before with the others: A Titan.

And it wasn't Tame. Or Beserk.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called.

Toothless ran around the Titan, only to see Hiccup standing there, waiting for him. He ran behind him and looked around to see if anyone finally woke up or not.

Fishlegs stepped out of his home with Meatlug right behind him. When he looked up and saw the Titan staring down at him, he screamed. "TITAN!"

All of the vikings inside their homes, including Astrid, kicked down their doors and jumped out their windows, They all formed a giant circle around the Titan and prepared to attack.

"EVERYONE! ATAAAACCCKK!" A male viking hollered, throwing a morningstar at the Titan's face.

The morningstar caused the Titan to bleed but not to die. It looked down at the male viking who tossed it and grabbed him. It opened it's mouth wide and threw the viking in it, not even brothering to swallow it.

"TELL MY WIFE I LOVE HER!" The male viking yelled before he was swallowed.

Hiccup's jaw dropped. He backed away from the conflict with fear in his eyes. "They eat...people?"

Astrid already had an ax ready to throw at the Titan but she hesitated to throw it. She feared she would have the same fate as the viking if the ax didn't go where it was supposed to.

"Umm...HIccup?" Astrid asked.

"Y-yes Astrid?"

"This thing eats pe-people...what do we do?"

Hiccup stood silent for a moment. He knew he had to think of something fast as the battle had already begun before they could prepare. They still needed to set up the traps that would slow down the Titans and they needed their dragons to be a distraction while they took out the Titans. It was already starting to backfire.

"I...I don'-"

Soon, the screech of Beserk could be heard. The screech caught the Titan's attention and caused it to leave the village.

"...we did it!" Another male viking said.

"It isn't over yet." Hiccup said as he looked at the path the Titan walked down. He knew it was going to come back very soon. Hopefully, it lacked allies.

"Everyone spread out and work on the traps while you still can. We might be able to go with our plan afterall." Hiccup said.

"Yes chief! EVERYONE! TO YOUR STATIONS!" The male viking yelled, directed everyone in various directions as well as telling them what to do in a split second.

Everyone scattered about and began to set up traps as well as give their dragons the signals when they came by to help. Hiccup kept an eye out for the Titan as well as Beserk. Astrid did the same as well as give Stormfly and Hookfang a refresher on the signals. Toothless on the other hand was pacing back and forth, thinking of all the possible things that could happen. Maybe Beserk called the Titan over to her to stop wrecking havoc to the village or maybe she's calling even more. Who knows?

Soon, Beserk flew over the village. She landed only a few feet away from it, crushing some trees and scaring off dragons. She was literally one step from setting off the traps. All the vikings and dragons waited eagerly for her to set them off but she never moved from her spot, much to Hiccup's dismay. She stared down at everyone, already posing as a threat to the other vikings.

"Do...do we attack?" The viking from before asked.

"No. Let her make the first move." Hiccup replied, staring directly at Beserk.

Beserk roared loudly, making everyone back away and cover their ears. Titans came around as well, trigging the traps as they came in the village. Four(4) of them got ensnared in the traps and fell over, giving the vikings the oppurtunity to attack their weak spots with their weaponry. Hiccup was happy the traps worked but when he saw there were more Titans approaching, he frowned.

"Damnit!" He said to himself.

Beserk stopped roaring and watched as Titans from all directions began to attack the village. They aimed for the Great Hall first.

"Hey!" Astrid said, beginning to mount Stormfly. She patted the back of her neck, making her launch tail spines directly at the Titans' necks, paralyzing them and even killing one.

Hiccup mounted his dragon and stared at Beserk, ready to take her down. She doesn't look up too much, making it _seem_ simple enough to take her out.

"Let's do this, Bud." Toothless took off and flew straight towards Beserk, preparing a plasma blast.

Beserk took notice, stood up straight, and spread her arms wide, exposing her wing membrane and body structure. She had 4 sharp talons and bird feet, unlike Tame who had hooved feet with 4 digits.

"Look out!" Hiccup said as Toothless was heading straight towards Beserk's clevage.

Toothless did a very sharp turn upward, sending a Plasma Blast to Beserk's chin. She screeched and swatted the two away, knocking them into a tree and unconsious.

"Hiccup!" Astrid called.

She recieved no response. She looked over, only to see Hiccup and Toothless motionless on the ground. She gasped and jumped off of Stormfly. "Keep attacking them, girl! I have to go check on Hiccup and Toothless!"

Stormfly nodded and launched more tail spines at the Titans. Astrid ran as fast as she could to Hiccup and kneeled to his side. She shook him hard but couldn't get him up. She did the same to Toothless and woke him up, though he couldn't move too much because of all the pain flowing through his sides.

"Are you alright Toothless?" Astrid asked.

Toothless shook his head and pointed his tail in Beserk's direction, who was beginning to swipe to roofs off of houses in search of something. Astrid gasped at the sight. She knew she couldn't stop Beserk single-handedly.

"I...I don't...I can't...!"

Suddenly, there was a sign of hope, much to Astrid suprise. She widened her eyes and directed her attention towards the forest. There, she heard a very familar roar. She smiled greatly when she heard it.

It was Tame's roar.

"Look! We're saved!" Astrid said happily.

Toothless stood up, though his legs were very shakey. When he looked up, he saw Tame coming their way. He growled viciously once Tame was in front of them.

Tame looked down at the trio and grinned. He wagged his tail and crouched down. "I'm glad you are okay."

Toothless's and Astrid's jaws dropped. Sure, it was a bit hard to understand as he sounded more beast than human but they were still amazed. Tame could actually talk!

"Tame!" Astrid said.

Tame tilted his head. Who in the world was Tame.

"Tame! Remember me!?" Astrid asked.

"You must be mistaken."

"But-but-but y_ou're_ Tame! I recognize the feet and roar!"

Tame was about to correct Astrid and opened his mouth but instead said nothing and prevented a word from leaving his lips. "...right."

Hiccup groaned and sat up, finally concious. "Owww...what happened?" He asked while rubbing his head.

"How about you answer me that?"

Hiccup looked up and stared at Tame. He wanted to smile but instead widened his eyes, astonished by the fact Tame actually _talked_ to him with the human language. He reached his hand towards his Tame's face but quickly pulled it back when Tame got uncomfortably close to his face. His breath was hot enough to make him sweat instantly when it came in contact with him.

"Errr..."

"Sorry." Tame pulled his face away from Hiccup, only to get tackled by a nearby Titan that was 25 meters tall.

"Tame!" Astrid said.

Tame roared again and threw the Titan off of him like it was nothing. He rushed towards it and punched it hard repeatedly with his fists glowing purple.

"What's that purple stuff on his fists...?" Astrid asked.

"Probably energy. Lots and lots of energy." Hiccup replied.

"HEEEEELLLPPPP!" Snotlout screamed.

Hiccup and Astrid turned their heads, only to see Snotlout in the hands of a male Titan. Literally. Tame stopped punching the Titan, who was now emitting a great amount of steam from its body, and ran over to the Titan with Snotlout. He slammed his fist down onto his head, making blood gush out and land on anything nearby. Even Toothless got covered in some blood. He grabbed Snotlout and set him down beside Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid.

"Chief! Astrid!" Snotlout said.

"Snotlout! What happened out there?!" Hiccup asked.

"Hookfang Jr. is handling the other Titans right now so I had to fight that one myself. Instead of me killing him though, it sorta went the other way around."

Astrid facepalmed. "We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for him." She said, having her hand blocking her eyesight so she wouldn't have to stare at Snotlout for another second.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if Titans didn't exsist!" Snotlout snapped, jabbing Astrid in the chest with his finger.

Astrid grabbed Snotlout by the wrist and glared at him. "I'd watch it if I were you." She said coldly.

Snotlout yanked his wrist away. "Or what?" He scoffed and turned away from Astrid.

Astrid grabbed her axe once more, this time holding it up in the air and preparing to Tomahawk Snotlout in the head. Before her axe could come in contact with his head however, Tame pushed Snotlout out the way with his finger, taking the damage instead.

"Oops! Sorry Tame!" Astrid pulled her axe out of his finger, which was beginning to bleed.

Tame nodded as a sign that he understands. His finger emitted little steam and regeneratated the little skin and muscle, almost as if he was never cut to begin with.

"Amazing..." Astrid said to herself.

Soon, Beserk's ear-splitting screeched were heard. Tame looked over, only to see her getting attacked by Barf and Blech once more.

"Oh no." Hiccup said.

Tuffnut rushed over to Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, and Tame with sweat running down his cherry red face. "Guys! We need your help now!"

"Tuff? What happened? Where's Ruff?"

"The Titans! They got her and I couldn't take out any of them. They destroyed all the weaponry I had and ate Big Boobed Bertha."

Hiccup's jaw dropped. "_Big Boobed Bertha_?"

"Yeah! It ate her in like one bite!"'

"Unbelievable..." Hiccup said.

Tame ran from the group. He rushed towards the Titan that had Ruffnut in its hands, which was a male.

"This is so awesome and terrifying at the same time!" Ruffnut said as she was dangling by her foot in the fingers of the Titan.

Tame punched the Titan's head right off its body. The body collapsed and Tame grabbed Ruffnut before any further damage could happen to her. He investigated her but found nothing wrong, which was good. He set her down in a high tree."They shouldn't find you here for a while."

"You talk!?"

Tame nodded and put his finger over his lips. "Sshh. They can hear you. I recommend you remain silent. If they find you, you scream."

"...scream what?"

"Anything. I will hear it and I will pick you up."

"Err...okay. Got it!"

Tame nodded and stared over at Beserk, who was trying to take down Barf and Blech. He approached her slowly, but was clawed by her on accident while she was trying to swat the Zippleback away.

Beserk took notice of Tame when she knocked Barf and Blech to the ground and the gas around her face cleared. She tilted her head, wondering what Tame had to say.

"Please stop terrorizing these people. They mean no harm."

Beserk hissed and picked up Barf and Blech, who were now unconsious. She played around with him before tossing him up in the air and opening her mouth wide, eating them when they landed in her mouth. She licked her teeth clean of the blood left behind from previous dragon and viking killings.

"It was an act of self defense."

Beserk glared at Tame. She growled and swatted at a viking who happened to be riding his dragon right beside her face.

"Moo-"

Beserk roared at Tame before he could finish. She pointed at the claw marks on the side of her face and the pieces of wood and metal stuck in her right thigh. She ignited her face like a Monstrous Nightmare and roared, making dragons and Titans surround her backside.

Tame roared back but couldn't change Beserk's mind about attack the village of Berk. Beserk snorted purple flames out of her nose, which were the same color as the flames on her face and turned away from Tame, looking at the army she had gathered.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why is she killing dragons if she uses them for her army? And why is she so upset about the explosions to her face when she can actually _light her face on fire_ like a Monstrous Nightmare?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe it was the eternal damage that it caused her." Hiccup replied.

"Still. It just doesn't make any sense."

Beserk pulled out her left eye, disgusting anyone who could see it. She revealed that the eye socket was almost scorched entirely and the retina was burned. She put the eye back in and glared at Tame once more to see if he really wanted to stop the war or not.

Tame was about to make a point but then took consideration that the vikings made her blind through her left eye. He stared back at Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless to see if he could come up with an idea that would surely pursuade her. He stepped down and walked away from Beserk, clarifying he couldn't do anything to change her mind.

"What is he doing?!" Astrid asked.

"I think he's giving up!" Hiccup replied.

Tame walked over to Hiccup and Astrid, who ran up to him along the way. "I can't change her mind and I can't hit her. It would be wrong."

"But the whole thing she's doing is wrong! Tame, you gotta help us!" Astrid begged.

"I'm sorry. But there is nothing more I can do except bring you your own forces to take down hers."

"No Tame. We needed you to do something about her. We alone can't do anything without getting killed before it even happens."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. Tame sighed heavily and growled lowly. He went by the "Men shouldn't hit girls" rule so that was a key factor holding him back from inflicting any damage onto Beserk. He thought for a moment before finally responding. "Fine. I will use violence to attempt to solve your issue."

"Thank you Tame." Astrid said.

Tame snorted smoke out of his nose, disapproving of the whole thing but he knew he had to help Astrid and Hiccup along with the rest of their village. They had a hug disadvantage in the battle, even with their dragons fighting alongside them and traps to slow the Titans down. With that being said, he ran towards Beserk with his fists glowing purple. He drew one of his fists back and punched Beserk hard in the face, knocking some of her large teeth out.

Beserk roared and fell to the ground. She stood up, staring at Tame and curious why he hit her.

"I had too. For them." Tame pointed down at the vikings. He especially pointed at Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless.

Beserk stared at the three for a moment. She breathed hard, bringing discomfort to them. What was she going to do, now that she knew Tame's reasoning as to why he attacked her? Would she have any mercy for them or have them meet their fate in the most unpleasant way she could think of? Each of these questions pondered in Hiccup's and Astrid's heads.

Tame stepped out of the way and watched Beserk, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless closesly. There was a wall of silence between the four(4). Astrid wanted to speak up but was afraid of what Beserk would do.

Beserk shattered the wall with an ear-splitting screech and a slam to the ground. **This was it.**


	5. The Vikings that Still Stand

"Run!" Hiccup yelled as Berserk rushed towards him, Astrid, and Toothless.

Toothless ran as fast as he could away from Berserk while Astrid was in a frozen state due to the overwhelming amount of fear she was feeling at the moment.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called.

The sound of Hiccup's voice couldn't even free Astrid. It was only until she heard Stormfly's roar and her uncle's voice in her head did she move out of the way of Berserk's incoming claws. She looked around to see if she could get at least a glimpse of Stormfly but couldn't even seen another Titan to her suprise.

"Where are the-"

"FISHLEGS!" Hiccup yelled.

Astrid turned her head, only to bump into a Titan not long after. She backed away from it and looked at what it was doing: It was about to kill Fishlegs. She could also see Meatlug launching fire balls at it's face. It shrugged off the damage and regenerated skin in a blink of an eye with each fire-ball hit. Astrid knew she could only do so much by herself. She looked to Toothless but he had his own problems, distracting Berserk by fleeing from her. And of course, Hiccup wasn't going to be much help, even with the many inventions he made. The Titans were too big to be impacted by them.

"Uhhgg...Tame!" Astrid called.

Tame walked over to Astrid; seeing as though she was like this from his perspective, too close for him to run. If he ran, there was a chance he might crush her. He was about to kneel down to hear Astrid a bit better until he felt something bounce off his back. When he attempted to look, he found Meatlug rolling off of him and plopping onto the ground, whimpering and trying to fly back up. He looked up, only to see a Titan with Fishlegs at hand.

"Get her somewhere safe, Tame! I know you can do it!" Fishlegs said, realizing he couldn't get out of his situation.

"What would you like me to do with her?"

"Hiccup and Astrid told me a lot about you. Take care of her and don't let the other Titans get her! She's a princess and doesn't deserve to go through the same fate Barf, Belch, and I have...had to go through!"

Tame nodded and stared at Meatlug, who was already up and flying. She attempted to shoot fire balls at the Titan again but was swatted at by the Titan, hitting Tame's face and sliding down his nose. She whimpered from the immense pain she was going through but didn't give up on taking down that Titan.

The Titan waited no longer to finish Fishlegs. It broke Fishlegs' spine in half and ate the upper half of his body, throwing the bottom half somewhere far away.

Meatlug's jaw dropped. The Titan killed Fishlegs. In front of her. She landed on Tame's shoulder and roared with great sorrow. Tame frowned and tried to pet her with his pinky finger in efforts to seize her emotional and physical pain.

Berserk slammed her hands/claws on the ground, making purple waves of energy strike anything 5 miles around her on the ground. It knocked over many trees and took out vikings and dragons who attacked Titans from the ground. Some were rendered unconcious from the wicked force of the energy and others just fell like dominos. It even knocked over the tree Ruffnut was in but she miraculously survived thanks to a wild Zippleback, though the Zippleback was killed in the process. She crawled off the tree and looked up at Berserk, who was making her way towards her.

"Oh no!" Ruffnut threw herself out of the way, allowing Berserk to tackle in to trees.

Tame slammed his fists to the ground, sending more wicked energy waves to everyone on ground. Before it could hit them, Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons and flew as high as they could in the air. However, the waves still hit other vikings and dragons that were fighting in low range and rendered them unconscious. Before it could hit her however, Ruffnut climbed up another tall tree until she was high enough not to get hit. The tree fell over again but she suffer any injuries.

Hiccup watched Berserk chase Stormfly and Astrid around, narrowing his eyes in the process. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. _From me_."

Toothless flew straight towards Berserk and prepared a powerful plasma blast. He hovered when he was only 4 feet from coming in contact with her and shot the plasma blast at her other eye. She shrieked and nearly fell over, trying to cover her eye to prevent any further damage to it.

"Alright, bud!" Hiccup said.

Toothless growled as Berserk turned her head to stare at Toothless. Toothless sent yet another plasma blast, this time hitting her right between the eyes. She looked down for a minute before suddenly roaring and swatting Toothless and Hiccup harshly to the ground. Hiccup was once again knocked out but this time, Toothless endured it and charge up the energy to go Alpha. He roared at Berserk and shot an ultra plasma blast at her stomach, making her back up a little. She expressed no fear whatsoever.

Hiccup woke up when the plasma blast made contact with Berserk. He sat up and watched in amazement.

_"He's challenging her."_ He thought to himself.

He got on two feet and rooted Toothless on. He knew he could take her out or at least get her to sop terrorizing the village, just like he did with Drago's Bewilderbeast. "You go, Toothless!" He yelled.

Toothless wiggled his tail before preparing yet another ultra plasma blast. Before he could finish though, Berserk slapped Toothless over 40 feet away from her. He landed hard onto the ground and whimpered when an immense pain began to flow through his body.

"Toothless!" Astrid said from the distance as she was fighting off other Titans with Stormfly.

"Bud!" Hiccup ran over to Toothless and kneel to his side. "Are you alright?"

Toothless groaned. Hiccup stared down at Hiccup depressingly before glaring a Berserk. "No one hurts Toothless. NO ONE!" Hiccup threw himself towards Berserk and climbed up her leg while she was distracted with Ruffnut.

"Umm...what is she doing?!" Ruffnut asked as Berserk was poking her with her massive claws gently but quickly.

"Just keep her distracted!" Astrid said as she noticed Hiccup climbing.

"Umm...okay?" Ruffnut said.

Berserk wagged her tail as she poked Ruffnut more. Perhaps she was enjoying the fact that she didn't run away from her yet. She picked up Ruffnut and placed her on her head.

"Alright! I get to ride a Titan!" Ruffnut said.

"Hey no fair! I wanna ride a Titan too!" Tuffnut called from ground level.

Berserk stared down at Tuffnut before placing him on her head as well.

"Cool!" He said.

"Hey! This is my Titan! Go find your own!"

"Nuh uh! This is my Titan! I found her first!"

"No you didn't! Hiccup and Astrid did!"

"No! I found her before she even came here!"

"I found her before she even existed!"

"I created her!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

The twins were going back and forth, trying to decide who should claim Berserk. Berserk didn't mind but she hissed whenever they were getting too loud for her.

Hiccup was already at her mid-section. She had really long legs and her wings getting in the way didn't make it any easier. He was nearly thrown off when she rose to slam her claws to the ground but managed to climb up her chest and finally to her neck. Instead of going around to stab the back of her neck, he used his sword to blow gas in her face.

"Hiccup?!" Astrid called as she watched Hiccup from afar.

Berserk got a good whiff of the gas and coughed from it's awful stench. She looked around to see where it was coming from, only to see Hiccup dangling from the skin on her neck. She roared and threw her head in attempt to throw him off but Hiccup wouldn't let go. He ignited the gas before his grip could get any worst, causing the enormous explosion from before.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were thrown off Berserk's head but slid down safely for the most part down her hair. They fled from the scene but were hit by Berserk's tail when she flicked it. Neither of them fainted but Ruffnut got cut from one of Berserk's tail spines.

"Ouch!"

"C'mon, Ruffnut!" Tuffnut said once he realized Ruffnut wasn't catching up to him.

"I'm trying to, shut up! My blood-"

Suddenly, Berserk screeched and stopped throwing her head. Hiccup slid down Berserk's body and glared at her as she had steam being emitted from her chin and nose. "I'm not afraid of you anymore."

Berserk stared down at Hiccup before narrowing her eyes. She roared and attempted to pick Hiccup up but he moved out the way. This lead to a chase between the two, taking down anything in their path, including dragons and vikings. Eventually though, Hiccup was cornered by an edge and Berserk.

"Oh boy..."

Berserk growled before picking up Hiccup. She had to back away since the edge broke off, making her lose balance. She flew back to the village and landed in the very center, where Titans were falling and dragons were flying and launching fireballs at Titans that were still standing. Astrid was checking up on Toothless.

"Berserk came back." Astrid said.

Toothless growled at the sight of her but quickly took it back when Berserk stared at him for a brief moment. He squinted, only to see Hiccup in her hands. He roared and immediately got up, though he was still suffering immense pain.

"What's wrong, Toothless?"

Toothless roared and pointed at Berserk's hand to show Astrid that she had Hiccup. Astrid gasped and ran over with her axe. Toothless soon followed.

"PUT HIM DOWN!"

Berserk threw Hiccup's metallic leg in Astrid's direction, nearly hitting her and squeezed him only slightly. She put him in her mouth but let the upper half of his body be visible. She kept her mouth open and let him rest on her sharp teeth.

"HICCUUUUPP!"

"ASTRID! TOOTHLESS!"

Toothless roared as loud as he can and jumped up in an attempt to fly. He crashed however, making Astrid stop and help him get back up. They didn't run afterwards however, for they knew they didn't have time to try and hit her weak spot.

Berserk bit down on Hiccup very hard, making blood gush out of him and splatter just about everywhere, even on Astrid and Toothless. The sound of his spine splitting in half was so loud, a dragon on an entirely different island could hear it. She swallowed the lower half of the body and threw the upper half at Tame, who was still trying to comfort Meatlug. She then roared, making all the Titans stop what they were doing and huddle around her. She led them out of the village without another sound being made by either party ***respective groups* **. Tame was the only Titan left in the village.

Astrid and Toothless were speechless. Their jaws dropped when the blood hit their faces. They lost Hiccup and more than half of the village, all in one day to Titans. They were in amazing emotional pain, having to lose so much to something they couldn't fight, not even with their dragons. Vikings were also killed and even dragons.

"Hi...Hiccup?" Astrid asked with tears beginning to form.

Tame grabbed what was left of Hiccup and kept it out of Astrid's sight. He didn't want to make things worst. He walked to her and Toothless and sat next to them. "I'm sorry to say your leader is gone."

Astrid knew Tame tried and cried on his foot. Toothless whimpered and walked in circles.

"Why did she have to take him?" Astrid asked.

"She didn't want to at first. But he posed a threat on her while she was trying to take out her main targets. She thought maybe he was one of them or at least came up with the idea of attacking her in the first place." Tame replied.

Astrid cried hard. She practically had nothing left. Her home was destroyed and her husband was killed. All she had left was Toothless, Stormfly, and perhaps Hookfang. Her family was killed as well, leaving her as the only _living_ descendant of the Hofferson family line.

"Why...why..."


	6. The Ceremony

**(Fast forward from last chapter) **Tame had departed from Astrid to allow her to collect her emotions. She was broken, having to lose everything she loved dearly. Even Stormfly couldn't fill the huge gap Berserk left in her heart and neither could Toothless. She still had Hiccup's blood on her face as did Toothless. When she shed tears, a path would form on her face, making her have two narrow lines on her cheeks where the tears cleaned the blood off.

Poor Meatlug was also crying as she had too lost an important male figure in her life: Fishlegs. Though it was only part of the case for Astrid, Meatlug was still just as hurt as her, as if she had lost an entire family, lover, and spouse. She tried to follow Tame before he left but she was still in a great amount of pain from her previous encounter with a Titan, not to mention Tame forced her to stay with Astrid by roaring at her when she tried to follow. He didn't roar at her the first few times but when she actually latched onto him by biting one of the sharp spines coming fron his tail that he decided he needed to roar at her.

"I don't understand...why would she do this?" Astrid said, trying to calm herself.

Toothless whimpered and rubbed his head against Astrid's chin, though he just spread the blood he had on his head with the blood on her chin, making them both have a huge smear on their respective parts. He then sighed and stared at Astrid.

"Our home...gone...our family gone...Hiccup...gone."

"And Ruffnut."

Astrid turned her head, only to see Tuffnut staring at her with a frown on his face. It was obvious he was crying as he still had a few tears falling and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Where have you been?" Astrid asked with a sniffle.

"I was saying my last words to Ruffnut. I couldn't close the huge gash Berserk left on her arm so she bled to death. I couldn't get help from you guys because you were too busy fighting Berserk and other Titans. That, and the fact that some of us got eaten."

"Yeah...some of us."

"Where's Hiccup? And why are you and Toothless all bloody?" Tuffnut wiped some of the blood off of Astrid's forehead with his index finger before examing it.

Astrid didn't reply. She looked away from Tuffnut, trying to prevent anymore tears from falling. She clenched her fists and slammed them to the ground. Tuffnut was watching in confusion before realizing what happened.

"Oh...sorry for asking." Tuffnut thought for a moment before realizing the village had lost yet another chief. He fell to his knees before looking at the sky.

"We lost another...how could this be?"

Astrid began to shed tears again. "Berserk did it. She went...well...berserk."

Tuffnut looked down at Astrid. "She's a Titan. Of course she'd go on a rampage and kill everything."

"No...she was different. She didn't intend to harm others."

"But she did anyways."

"Because she was attacked first."

"Still. We coulda worked something out and she decided to declare war on us."

"You have a point there." Astrid began to wipe some of the blood off of her face.

"Go me..." Tuffnut would've been excited if had someone to brag about it to. With Ruffnut out of the picture, nothing seemed so exciting or uplifting.

"Well, it's best we get ready." Astrid stared down at the blood on her hands before getting up and looking straight ahead.

-Later That Day-

Tame returned to Astrid when she called out for him not that long before. He had Hiccup's body at hand, revealing what was left of him to everyone by mistake, almost killing Astrid spiritually and breaking her mentally. He _tried_ to make up for it by making an oversized prye and placing Hiccup in it and lighting up the arrows for Astrid and Tuffnut to shoot to actually light the prye on fire. He sat on his knees as he awaited for Astrid and Tuffnut of commence the ceremony.

Astrid was struggling to grab an arrow as she was still hurting. It took the assistance of Tuffnut to finally pick up one and prepare to launch it.

"Today's a very sad day for we have lost a lot of things. Family...friends...dragons...lives...even homes...err...Astrid, finish it off." Tuffnut said with a stern tone while looking down with a bow and arrow in hand.

"...and today we lost someone very important...our chief...a friend...a father...my husband." Astrid spoke no more words and instead aimed her arrow high into the air, considering Tame not only made the pyre unusually big but also unusually far.

"Umm...I know there's a bit more to the speech." Tuffnut said, trying not to anger Astrid.

Astrid cleared her throat but her voice still came out a little shakey. "And we hope he rests in piece and is in Thor's hands now!" Again, she cried but she managed to shoot her arrow.

Unfortunately, the arrow was off by a few feet and none of the flames hit the pyre. Tuffnut shot his arrow as well, this time aiming a bit higher than Astrid but was still off. None of the flames from his arrows hit the pyre either.

"Tame! You built it too far!" Astrid said, falling to her knees.

Tame flicked his tail and picked up Tuffnut, Astrid, and Toothless. He placed them on his shoulders and made his way over to the pyre. He stared down at it before looking at Astrid. "Shall I do the honors?"

Astrid nodded quickly with her eyes covered as she was wiping away the non-stop flow of tears she had. Tuffnut simply took off his helmet in respect. Toothless gave Tame the puppy as he couldn't exactly think of anything else to do.

Tame nodded and took a deep breath. He turned his head towards the pyre and signalled Toothless to shoot a Plasma Blast at the house before he scattered flames amongst it. Toothless launched a Plasma Blast and watched as a few orange flames rose from the pyre. Tame then coated the pyre with purple flames. Astrid screamed in agony while Tuffnut backed away from Astrid as if she was crazy while wiping a tear from his right eye.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, HICCUP! PLEASE, TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Astrid screamed at the top of her lungs, all while covering her face and dropping to her knees.

Toothless roared alongside Astrid's wailing to express the great sorrow he was going through. Tame could only set the three down and hope Astrid recovers from her emotional delima. He didn't leave her side however. He simply watched the flames eat away at the wood and Hiccup's body. He knew that if he left, something would happen. They needed him more than Berserk needed him. Then he decided on something: He'd take them with him.

"Come home with me. I will give you a place to stay, food to eat, and clean water to drink."


End file.
